deviantartfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyoukaraa
Kyoukaraa is a Manga/Anime artist who goes by the name of "Kyou". Her real identity is unknown, however, upon researching through old journals, it is known that her name is "Nicole". She is currently living in Germany and is 17-years-old. Her work is popular due to its light colour aspects and "kawaii/cute" themes, while her work itself is extremely stylised to Manga anatomy and traditionalism. The subjects of her work mainly consist of enjoyable settings and fan art, along with her fair share of commissions, art trades and such. Her work rarely tends to endorse a depressive state. History Kyoukaraa joined deviantART on February 22nd, 2012 and since then has grown a large following within the space of a year. Upon joining deviantART, she was said to be an entirely new edition to the Digital Art side of the Anime community, improving quickly in her techniques and abilities in programs. From this, she also developed her work in the state of pixel art, which later grew on to receive mass feedback from her watchers. Old journals reveal that her English was particularly broken, but since then has improved much upon her time on the site. Her main aims and aspects for the site were to be able to make friends and improve on her artistic visions, stating several times over that she was simply a beginner. She was very thankful for the watchers that she received and enjoyed writing about her personal life and who she was. She began making an earning for herself after stating that she wanted a Premium Membership through Point commissions that she held, this included adoptables and pixel commissions. After gaining enough popularity and points, she began to hold giveaways which included prizes such as 3-Month Premium Memberships. By June 29th of the same year, she had reached a goal of 1000 Watchers. A few days after this achievement, she opened up her group; Kawaii-Unite. Since then, she has still been striving to improve, however, similar to most Deviants, she received a boost of mind after receiving her first Daily Deviation. To this date she received a total of 4 Daily Deviations with Lights being her most popular one. As many artist she once was very active but struggles to be as active as she used to be, saying that university is the main cause of her being mostly inactive. Color Choose Kyoukaraa often is praised for her choose in color, which works perfectly fine with her messy style.Even thought she mentions that she wants to draw cleaner, but isn't able to due to her impatience (as mentioned in her tutorials). She doesn't care about her mistakes on anatomy. In 2015 she created a Youtube channel on which she posts her speed paintings to her original & fanart on Deviantart.Also requesting the community to give examples for possible tutorials which she narrates in English. It is known that her main language is German, in her streams she is also mentioning having her roots in Poland. In 2016 she redrew a former Daily Deviation of hers to see how much her style has changed, mentioning that she hated the original one and it not being worthy the DD she received for it. It get around 704 favs and 3700 views compare to her old work that receive 18548 views with 1964 favs. Her artwork since 2016 she has only 3 artworks from 15 pics that get more than 1000 favs. In 2017 she submit only 2 arts and receive only a third of the usual feedback. April 2017, she announce her injury on her hand and delay on commission. See also *Profile Category:Deviants Category:Premium Members